Tentación
by RukiaU
Summary: Lo suyo no era sexo, era otra forma de pelear. Narusasu, Sasunaru. Lemon.


**DISCLAIMER: **_Naruto_ no me pertenece.

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Narusasu y sasunaru, yaoi, lemon.

* * *

**Tentación**

No era sobre sexo, lo suyo. Era algo diferente. Era sobre rasgar la piel, morder, arañar, dejar marcas en el cuello que enseñar al resto del mundo al día siguiente. Era sobre cómo hacer que fuera Sasuke el que lo marcara a él, el que lo buscara, lograr ser besado en lugar de besar. Era sobre intentar demostrarse a sí mismo que Sasuke lo deseaba, y que no sólo le dejaba usar su cuerpo como quisiera porque Naruto era el único lo suficientemente estúpido o valiente para intentar colarse en su cama. Era sobre amor, también, incluso si a Naruto no le convencía del todo la palabra y Sasuke pareciera creer que la muerte era preferible a volver a querer.

Era, sobre todo, una nueva forma de pelear. Era la eterna lucha entre rivales, aunque ahora el perdedor fuera el que daba el primer golpe.

Sasuke le abría la puerta desnudo. A veces Naruto perdía en ese momento; saltaba sobre él y lo tomaba sobre el frío suelo del recibidor, para después, durante los escasos minutos en que Sasuke descansaba entre sus brazos, llamarlo bastardo tramposo y hacer promesas vacías de que no iba a volver. Otras veces se dejaba guiar hasta el dormitorio, con Sasuke caminando siempre unos pasos por delante de él, lo suficiente para que Naruto fijara inevitablemente la vista en las cicatrices de la pálida espalda, algunas de las cuales había dejado él mismo allí. En ocasiones su mirada viajaba más abajo, y al instante sus pantalones habían caído hasta sus rodillas y el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba aprisionado entre el suyo y la pared. La mayoría de las veces, sin embargo, llegaban a la habitación, Sasuke se tendía sobre la cama y Naruto ocupaba la silla que había frente a los pies de ésta, cerca de la pared. Los dos tomaban posiciones, y entonces empezaba oficialmente la batalla.

Durante el primer cuarto de hora sólo se miraban. Sasuke solía ser el primero que se cansaba, lo que siempre hacía sonreír a Naruto. Sin embargo, la sonrisa duraba sólo el tiempo que la mano que había empezado a acariciar el cuerpo de Sasuke tardaba en captar plenamente su atención, algo que ésta había aprendido a hacer cada vez más rápido. Mirar hacia la cama se convertía entonces en una sofisticada forma de tortura, porque Sasuke sabía por experiencia dónde y cómo tocarse a sí mismo para lograr, a metros de distancia, hacer a Naruto gemir.

Si para entonces no había perdido, Naruto elegía ese momento para contraatacar; se levantaba, fijaba sus ojos en los de Sasuke e, ignorando con todas sus fuerzas la mano que justo escogía ese instante para moverse entre las piernas semiabiertas, empezaba a desnudarse. Aún no había conseguido arrancar sonidos de la garganta de Sasuke con sólo quitarse la ropa, y únicamente lo había hecho perder de esa manera en dos memorables ocasiones, pero aun así merecía la pena verlo intentando ocultar el hambre de sus ojos oscuros, intentando aparentar que no le importaba, intentando no temblar.

Entonces, desnudo, se sentaba al lado de Sasuke, sobre la cama, aproximaba la boca a donde la mano seguía moviéndose arriba y abajo, cada vez menos por el espectáculo que ofrecía y más por necesidad, y ponía los labios todo lo cerca que podía sin llegar a rozarlo.

Y soplaba.

Era un truco sucio y lo sabía, pero a veces eso bastaba para hacer que Sasuke se moviera involuntariamente hacia él y lo tocara, y entonces él tomaba su miembro en la boca, lo empapaba de saliva y, antes de que Sasuke hubiera tenido tiempo de protestar, se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y prácticamente le obligaba a penetrarlo.

Otras veces, la mayoría, sólo se ganaba una mirada de odio y un par de insultos. Aun así, Naruto lo seguía intentando, y pasaba los siguientes minutos respirando sobre cada parte del cuerpo de Sasuke, esperando a que cualquier movimiento de éste redujera los escasos centímetros que separaban a sus labios de la piel.

Cuando finalmente se encontraban cara a cara, la estrategia de Sasuke consistía simplemente en mirar en dirección a su boca. Eso solía ser suficiente para que Naruto se rindiera y lo besara, y en cuestión de minutos Sasuke estaba boca abajo e intentando ahogar sus gemidos contra la almohada mientras Naruto se movía dentro y fuera de él.

Sin embargo, otras veces, las pocas veces en que ninguno de los dos se movía, nada funcionaba y lograban llegar hasta ese punto con un empate, Naruto utilizaba su último recurso; miraba a Sasuke a los ojos y le decía que lo quería. En ocasiones sólo conseguía un puñetazo y tener que consolarse con una ducha fría, pero otras veces, cada vez más a menudo, Sasuke se lo creía un poco más, o quizás algo menos, y entonces era él el primero en besar a Naruto, el primero en obligarle a apoyar la espalda sobre el colchón, el primero en separar las piernas de Naruto o colocarlas sobre sus hombros y entrar en él.

Esas veces no eran más dulces o amables; a ninguno de los dos se le daba demasiado bien serlo. Sin embargo, después era menos probable que Sasuke empezara a sentirse incómodo y echara a Naruto de su casa, o se rodeara la cintura con una sábana y se fuera a dormir a otra habitación; sólo se quedaba ahí, respirando cada vez más lentamente, con la cabeza todavía apoyada sobre el pecho de Naruto y dejando que éste le pasara los dedos distraídamente por el pelo. Esos momentos eran la razón por la que, para Naruto, esas veces eran las mejores.

A veces, cuando Sasuke empezaba a quedarse dormido, Naruto repetía las dos palabras en voz baja, sólo para ver qué sucedía.

A veces, cuando estaba seguro de que Naruto no podía verlo, Sasuke sonreía.

**Fin**


End file.
